onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 83
Volume 83 is titled "The Pirate Yonko, Charlotte Linlin". Cover and Volume Illustration The outside colored cover is made of vibrant colors with the One Piece logo colored as a rainbow. The colored background is light pink from Chapter 827. The author's name is written in dark red. The center of the cover shows some of the Charlotte Family (from left to right, top to bottom: Charlotte Praline, Charlotte Brûlée, Charlotte Perospero, Charlotte Linlin wearing Napoleon, Charlotte Cracker, Charlotte Opera, Charlotte Mont-d'Or and Charlotte Chiffon). Monkey D. Luffy is in the foreground of the cover. The Illustration is a promo for One Piece Film: Gold. Author's Note |} Chapters *828. : Pudding agrees to help the Sanji retrieval team get to Whole Cake Island and rescue Sanji. They return to the Sunny, but find out that Pekoms has disappeared. Meanwhile, Sanji's two older brothers lead Germa 66 to end a war. *829. : As the Sanji retrieval team sails through Pudding's route, Big Mom gets a craving and goes on a rampage. Jinbe then feeds her craving and prepares to discuss something with her. *830. : Jinbe, wanting to join the Straw Hats, asks Big Mom to leave her crew, but she says he must lose something in return. Meanwhile, Pedro reveals his past as the Sanji retrieval team reaches Whole Cake Island. *831. : As Brook and Pedro set off to find Big Mom's Road Ponegylph, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, and Carrot explore a forest full of strange phenomena including mysterious Sanji appearances and every object being alive. *832. : The Sanji retrieval team struggles to escape the Seducing Woods as they battle Randolph and Big Mom's daughter Charlotte Brûlée. Meanwhile, Sanji reunites with his father, Vinsmoke Judge. *833. : Sanji battles Judge, but is defeated. Exploding wristlets are then placed on him to prevent him from escaping. *834. : Brook and Pedro enter Sweet City as they find that the Big Mom Pirates are tracking their every move. Capone Bege shoots the captured Pekoms into shark-infested waters. Big Mom gives Caesar Clown two weeks to find a way to turn her family into giants. Her eldest son Perospero, the Minister of Candy, is introduced. As night falls in the Seducing Woods, Luffy keeps finding multiple versions of his crewmates that act like animals. *835. : Nami reunites with Luffy after having escaped from Brûlée, who captured Carrot and Chopper. They confront a large man buried in the ground, who reveals that everything in the forest is alive due to Big Mom's Devil Fruit. He then reveals that he is Big Mom's ex-husband and Lola's father; one of the Three Sweet Commanders, Charlotte Cracker, then arrives and plans to kill him for giving away secrets. *836. |Rōra ga Kureta Biburu Kādo}}: Nami realizes that Big Mom is Lola's mother and that the Vivre Card Lola gave her leads to her. Cracker's presence terrifies the homies of the forest and he reveals his orders from Big Mom to dispatch Luffy. Luffy prevents Cracker from killing the buried man, Pound. Nami uses Lola's Vivre Card to repel the nearby homies as Cracker sends Luffy flying; he is shown to be able to multiply his limbs as the two prepare to fight. *837. : Cracker effortlessly overwhelms Luffy as Brûlée attempts to capture Nami, but she strikes her with lightning, sending her unconscious back into the mirror world. Luffy finally manages to harm Cracker with a Gear Fourth attack. *838. : Cracker reveals his true form and abilities as he continues to overwhelm the now Gear Fourth Luffy. Meanwhile, Chopper and Carrot decide to take advantage of the mirror world they are trapped in. The next morning, Sanji's older brothers Ichiji and Niji arrive in Germa Kingdom. SBS Notes *Three members of the Heart Pirates are named: Ikkaku, Uni, and Clione. They were against allying with the Straw Hats. *Viola's birthday is changed from April 30 to January 30. *The birthdays of the Chinjao Family's are revealed. *The ages of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet commanders and Baby 5's are revealed. Volume Changes References Site Navigation pl:Tom 83 Category:One Piece Volumes